Mirror Mirror
by PrincessRelenaPeacecraft
Summary: A song fic to the song "Mirror Mirror" by M2M. Heero comes to Relena 2 years after the marie mayia( i have no idea how to spell her name) incident and confesses his love for her. How will Relena react?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR THE SONG "MIRROR MIRROR". THAT SONG IS PROPERTY OF M2M.  
  
------------ Indicates lyrics  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena stood in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection. 'You really fucked up Relena....Heero confessed his love to you and you told him to leave...' She thought as she placed her hand on the mirror.  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see?,  
The one who's standing right in front of me.  
  
Relena thought back to what happened the night before.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Relena was sleeping peacefully when a shadow figure made its way into her room. Piercing prussian blue eyes watched Relena in silence. The figure gracefully made it's way to Relena's side. 'My tenshi...' the figure thought as it pushed a few strands of Relena's hair behind her ear. Relena wasn't much of a heavy sleeper so she woke up instantly. She gasped when she saw who it was. "Heero?" She asked and sat up quickly.   
  
"Yes Relena it is me...." He said softly. It had been 2 years since the Mary Maiya (A/N: sorry...I have no idea how to spell her name) incident. "Why are you here Heero?...." She asked, her voice sounding a bit cold. "Ummm...I...I...Well..." He stuttered. "What Heero....You left and now you are here to kill me?" She asked coldly. "Relena....."Heero started but was cut off by Relena. "If you are here to kill me then get it over with!...." "But...I..." Heero was now confused and once again Relena cut him off. "Leave Heero! Just leave!..." Relena yelled trying to fight back the tears that were in her eyes. Relena turned away from Heero and missed the hurt expression on his face.   
  
Heero turned to leave and walked out to the balcony. He took one last look at the girl...no...the woman that had stolen his heart. "I love you Relena..." He said and jumped off the balcony. Relena heard these words and her heart broke. 'He loves me...' She thought as she ran to her balcony. Heero was gone...he was out of her life. Relena cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
A tear trickled down her face. 'Why did I have to be such a bitch?' she thought  
  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should have listened to that voice inside me.  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind,  
To say the kind of things I said last night.  
  
  
Heero sat in a tree that was quite close to Relena's balcony. 'She hates me...' He thought sadly. Relena put on a robe and walked out onto the balcony. 'He probably hates me...' She thought sadly and sat on the railing. Her sitting on the railing made Heero nervous. He was afraid that she would fall any minute.  
Heero sighed as she went back inside and stood in front of her mirror.  
  
Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall,  
you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me,  
And bring my baby back,  
Bring my baby back to me.  
  
Relena saw Heero's reflection appear right next to hers. She turned to him but he wasn't there. 'My mind is playing tricks on me again.' She thought and laid down.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
Relena sat in her garden earlier that day. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened between her and Heero. She felt a presence behind her and knew automatically that it was him. "Relena...we need to talk.." Heero started. "There is nothing to talk about Heero...you hurt me...and now you come back and say that you love me...that is unacceptable Heero Yuy!" Relena said ignoring the fact that she was crying. Heero turned her so that she was facing him. He tried to wipe one of her tears away but Relena grabbed his wrist and slapped him with her free hand. Relena saw the pain and sadness in his eyes. She loved him so much but something was telling her that she needed to stay away from him. Once Relena released his wrist, Heero turned and walked away. 'I am sorry...' She thought to herself.  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
Why did I let you walk away?,  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry.  
I let my pride get in the way.  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame.  
  
Relena tossed and turned. "Why can't I sleep?" She asked herself after burying her head under a pillow. Slowly memories of her yelling at Heero in the garden floated back to her.  
  
I must be stupid,   
must be crazy,  
must be out of my mind.  
To say the kind of things I said last night.  
Now in the dull light of the day I realize.  
  
Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall,  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me,  
And bring my baby back,  
Bring my baby back to me...  
  
Relena couldn't stop the feelings of guilt that swept over her heart and mind. She knew she had to set things straight. She got up and stood in front of her mirror. She loved her mirror, it had been a birthday gift from her adoptive father on her 13th birthday. Once again she saw Heero standing beside her, and he was smiling brightly. She pressed her hand against the mirror and the image of her beloved disappeared leaving Relena standing there all alone. The word 'Alone' echoed through her head.   
  
If only wishes could be dreams,  
and all my dreams could come true.  
There would be 2 of us standing here in front of you.  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be,  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me...  
  
Heero watched her from the balcony. She looked like a lost angel that couldn't fly anymore. He wanted so much to hold her but he knew she would push him away like he had all those years ago. Relena spotted him in the corner of her eye and took a deep breath. 'This is your chance Relena.' She thought and stepped towards the glass doors that separated her from the balcony. Heero saw her coming towards him and his heart leaped into his throat. Before he could turn and leave Relena opened the doors and called out his name softly. "Heero..."  
  
Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall,  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me,  
And bring my baby back,  
Bring my baby back to me...  
  
Relena held out her arms and smiled. "Heero...I am so sorry...and I love you.." She said softly. Heero felt like he was going to burst with joy. He ran to her and hugged her. Relena noticed that he was shivering so she lead him into her room and closed the balcony doors.   
  
Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall,  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me,  
And bring my baby back,  
Bring my baby back to me...  
  
They stood in front of the mirror and shared their first kiss. They both were truly happy and content. They knew that they would be together forever.  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me,  
show me what I want to see.  
Mirror mirror lie to me,  
show me what I want to see.   
Mirror mirror lie to me,  
show me what I want to see.  
Mirror mirror lie to me....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tada! Another mushy fic done by the one and only...PrincessRelenaPeacecraft! ::bows:: thank you, thank you all....  



End file.
